Strawberry Lolipop
by RitsuAoi
Summary: A sweet story about Ritsuka who marries Soubi Soubi is the king in this country.Explicit Yaoi warning! And btw, This is a story a give to my dear Soubi...Read the sequel Chocolate Pudding.
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry Lolipop

Part.1 _Excuse me, my king._

Ritsuka part.

I walked across the streets and my hands were really cold, in a weather like this, I wish I was never born….I took out the stick of an finished Strawberry Lolipop out from my mouth and stretched out my tougue and fell the bitter taste of a snow flake.

Suddenly, a voice came down:

Aoyagi Ritsuka! Weren't you in a hurry to kill your self, because you're gonna marry the king tomorrow? I mean, hello?! You're guys, both of you, isn't that kinda paranormal thing??

"Gah! I've almost forgotten!!!!!!"

I run across that stupid street in such an hurry that I was almost ran into a balck, gorgeous Porsche. A long, beautiful male with long, blond hair walked out from the car and took a blow from his cigarett. I was so taken by his beauty that I even forgot to yell to that idiot.

He walked with easy steps to me and opened that gorgeus mouth:

"Are you ok? Little kitten?" The he smiled, no one has ever smiled in that way to me before..

"… … I…" It took a pretty long time for me to get back my speech ability.

" I…I'm not LITTLE!!!" I screamed out loudly. It actually took me a while to realese what I just screamed uot in public. My face turned tomatoe-red and the handsome beauty laughed softly and I couldn't take my eyes off him.

Soubi part.

The little cat boy stared at me like those giggle-ing girls back at the palace used to do. But I don't mind him, he was cute. Just like a little kitty, lost without home… Opps, maybe I stared to much…the little ones face turned out red like blood. **Giggle** Omg, he's too cute.

"W-What?! Is there something in my face?" He wondered. I shaked my head and my annoyingly long hair followed the wind. Oh, there we go, red as his soft little lips in his face again. His lips...hmmm..I just want to kiss them.

And that was exactly what I did. Mmmm….he taste like….those strawberry lolipops my younger brother used to eat. I was really close to laugh again when this little kitty was shaking all over his body when I pulled my tougue inside his mouth. He pulled me away with such an power.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Then he made a cute little grimace and run away.

I was not surprised of how a so little virgin (he's got cat-ears and tail), could have such an huge power to pull away me.

I was surprised 'bout that the second before he pulled away me, I've got an little receiving from our sweet little kiss… …

"My king, should we…?" My servant, sebastian asked carefully, and I know what he was gonna say 'should we catch the little boy for you, so you can have fun wth him and then throw him out?' Always the same thing….

"Naw, let the little one be" I said and gave him an smile.

Ritsuka part.

What did I just hear? Did that old man just said "King"?

OMG. I ran back and and asked that handsome guy:

" Did he just called you 'King'?" That king guy turned around suprisely and then replied with a smile.

"Yes, I'm the King of Neko-land, Agatsuma Soubi, you want something, kiddo?"

I ignored that last nick name"Um….no….nothing" I said and run away.

Soubi part.

I watched the little guy run away and turned around to Sebastian.

"Let's go, Sebastian" When I suddenly hear that sweet voice again….

"Excuse me, my king… …I… …"


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberry Lolipop

_My eyes adored you_

Soubi POV.

That little kitty is really driving me crazy, why is he keep on coming back all the time??

"Yes, dear.." I said slowly. He watched through me with that intense look he've got.

"Do you think it's unfair to marry someone you've never met, and you're sure about to never love?" He bite himself carefulley in the lips and looked away to avoid my glance.

"Well…" How did that little punk knew what I'll be seduced to do tomorrow?!

"My king, please tell me your answer, that's very important…"

"I think you should follow your heart." I gave him a fake smile and ruffled his soft chocolate brown hair. I happen to touch one of his two cat-ears and he snatched his entire body.

The I gave him a last look and suddenly, this strange creature opened his mouth again:

"Can I take a picture with you, my king?"

"Ehhh?? Um..ok, I guess" I just could't say no to that face…The little one took his camera and had a shot at my face.

"Thanks, my king! " That little punk! That wasn't a picture with me, that was frikkin' a picture of me when I looked like a idiot!

But why then? Why did I felt so happy, when that little kitten gave me a smile and a wink with his deep, purple eyes?

"Let's go, Sebastian…"

Ritsuka POV 

Well well well, I did it! I just took the most embarassing picture of the king! **banzai!**

But, you all know, happiness don't last for a long time… … An hour or two later, I was in that gorgeus, faboluse castle, they tried to make me wear an **dress**!!!! An dress for gods sake!

"NEVER!!!!! I'M A GUY!!!!!" I screamed in protest.

Well, never give up, folks. Now I'm wearing a red suit (with some cute accessories, but what the hell, as long as I didn't need to wear a dress, I was satisfied.) and waiting for that stupid, long ceremony.

Soubi POV 

Stupid country, stupid suit, stupid ceremony… I took a blow from my last cigarette and then I walked out to that crowd.

"Oh! It's the king!!! " Everyone in that huge salong bowed and watched my appearance with enviousness. Yes, I admit, I'm good-looking and wore an gorgeuse suit worthy a king. Then…suddenly, everyones attention turned to a cute boy… It's that boy from the street!!!

Ritsuka POV 

I walked carefully through the stairs and I fell a bunch of floks eyes right at me. Then… my attention went to that appearance… The king. His long, blod hair was tighted in a ponnytail, and he wore a long, black suit. From that moment and on, my eyes couldn't adore anyone else… …


	3. Chapter 3

_Strawberry Lollipop_

_Ritsu here, I'm terribly sorry for my bad english. __This chap. was not as good as I thought, but please live with it. _

"_**Soubi?" **_

Soubi POV

"Let go off me!!!!" The cute little creature with his sweet voice practically screamed right out when he lied there in the bed. His face was red and he wore the sexiest pyjamas I've ever seen… … My thoughts were getting dirty when he looked at me with that innocent look…He turned his head away when he saw that dirty look I've got in my eyes and I turned his face to mine and kissed him deeply.

Ritsuka POV

I couldn't believe this! They made me marry a guy I've never met before; they made me dance (!) with him in front of a bunch of people. They made me say "I do", now what?!

They're trying to make me lose my ears with a twenty-year old man?? This king-guy was such a perv! As soon as I appeared in a pink, transparent nightgown… He went crazy and …?! His tongue! Inside me…

I could feel his heavy body on mine and his hand softly stroke my stomach. And it went up to my nipples…!!!

"Gyaaah!!!!" I pushed him away and run to the toilet.

Soubi POV

"Hey! Wait…." I know, I'm such a perv…I almost raped that little guy, he was only 14, but so attractive, I couldn't stop.

I knocked carefully at the door and heard small voices…He was crying. What have I done? I barely know this guy, but he was so amazingly attractive.

"I'm really sorry if I hurt you, I …" I didn't know what to say, I could only apologize, until he forgave me. I sat down on the floor and fell asleep until the next morning…

Ritsuka POV

I cried and cried until I didn't have any energy left and fell asleep in the bath. An hour or two later I woke up. In trance I opened the door and almost stumbled at a very familiar person…The king. His long and beautiful blond hair was scattered around him, he had an angel's face, and a killer-body, the pale skin shone up that black, silk dressing gown he wore.

I walked to him and sat down, my hands stroke his chin and he suddenly opened his blue eyes… The look he gave me was sending such a signal…It was sad and regret. My body hugged him tightly and my mind was blank. I couldn't hate him, his blond hair was itching my face but it didn't mattered. I just wanted to hold him forever. He, a king of the country, slept on the floor the whole night, for me. I was just satisfied with that.

Soubi POV

I was speech-less, this little adore able creature hold me tight to his heart and my whole body was drowned in a strange feeling…What I didn't know was….that feeling is called love.

Then, suddenly, he made a miracle:

"Soubi?"…Then he smiled to me. That was the first time Ritsuka said my name.


	4. The end sequel: Chocolate Pudding

Strawberry Lolipop

This is the last chapter of Strawberry, if you wanna keep reading about the story, keep looking for Chocolate pudding. The M-rated continued story of Strawberry. ;)

And yeah, btw I'm working on an YGO-ff, Update it soon.

_Chapter 4: __**The confession**_.

Ritsuka POV

My heart beat faster and faster and my face turned out tomato-red. Soubi bent my face against his, and he went closer and closer. I fell a light scent of Strawberry and closed my eyes. And then, he kissed me softly. His lips were soft and I slowly received it, I guess I actually enjoyed it. He dragged me closer and pulled his tongue in my mouth. His tongue fondled mine and I was clueless. The only thing in my mind was him and I felt a strange feeling between my legs. But one thing in my mind was clear, I loved him.

Soubi POV

I kissed this little kitten for the second time in my life and it was incredible, he was adorable, and I could only kiss him again and again. Well, if it wasn't for Sebastian.

I turned my face to Seb and gave him one of my special: I-don't-hate-you (yes, I do)-smile.

Ritsuka avoid Seb's confused face and blushed.

"My majesty, your highness, the breakfast is ready." And then he leaved us and I turned my face to my new wife. He hided his face with both hands and I knew he was still blushing. I took his hands away and kissed his red chin. He stared at me with those huge chocolate-eyes and said:

"Soubi, where is the kitchen?"

"Uhm…kitchen?"

" yeah, you know, you cook and eat there."

… …Oh! He meant the dining salon. I smiled gently and took his hand.

"Come're, I'll show ya."

Ritsuka POV

Soubi lead me to that huge room called…ohm….yeah, something I don't remember. It was really huge… I sat down in a red, elegant chair and took a look at the table.

Eggs, bacon, grapefruit, tea, bread and yogurt…Is this what the king eats every day??

"What is it, my dear Ritsuka?" Soubi asked when his eyed searched his way to mine.

" No…nothing. Let's just eat." I smiled.

And after a few minutes, I was done. Soubi took his time with that stupid piece of paper called news, and then he finally looked up and smiled:

"Shall we?"

" Yeah, because I'm done."

I walked from the table and Soubi showed me to the garden.

It was beautiful! Flowers everywhere! I reached out my arms and smelled that sweet sense from this giant flower field.

"You like it?" Soubi smiled while resting his back against the wall. I turned my head to him and nodded.

" It's yours."

OO…..what….what did he just said??

"You…..You're sure?" I asked, blushing. He just smiled back and hugged me tightly.

"And tomorrow, I'll start with your lessons,Ritsuka"

"Lessons?! What lessons?" I asked, confused.

"Queen-lessons, you know. " Then he smirked and I still wanted to ask him something more but… … I smiled, not today.

Today, is my first day, filled with love and joy.

I turned my face against the sun and wrapped my thin arms around his, still around me. And we drowned in that sweet, strawberry, dream.

_**The end.**_

_**Read about their final story in Chocolate Pudding. **_


End file.
